Disaster Web
by Byakuzee
Summary: It all started when Tsuna thought of making a website to socialize with new people, naming it 'Vongola' based on his tutor's suggestion. AU 4YL. Oneshot.


For this prompt: "_first of all, who allowed me on the internet"_

Maybe I'll add one or two chapters to this, but for now, it's a oneshot.

_smokingbomb = Gokudera. __shitt-p = Shitt-P/Shitopi. __wherearttho = Basil. __Ranked = Fuuta. __whipitgood = Dino. __lovescorpion = Bianchi. __marshmallowlevilord = Byakuran. __cakelove = Kyoko. __crowcorpse = Mukuro. __princeofknives = Bel. __liveolder = Hana. __willofapeacock = Lussuria. __hibird = Hibari. __chrome = Chrome. __pepperblood = Shouichi. __lolipopwrench = Spanner. __springdimples = Haru. __adel = Adelheid. __boxingisgood = Ryohei. __baseballrules = Yamamoto. __aproudshark = Squalo. __laughatme = Enma. __froghats = Fran. __lightningstache = Levi. __xanxus = Xanxus. __ladydragon = I-Pin. __cowprints = Lambo. __lifedame = Tsuna._

* * *

**Disaster Web**

* * *

The Vongola website is one of the most popular websites on the internet, people from all over the world register in it frequently and their numbers kept increasing as the times went by.

The reason for this is because the website's staff is rather entertaining, wonderful to talk to...

And bat-shit insane.

The website had many sections, each section with its own tags and supervisors, kind of like forums really.

* * *

One of the first section you would notice is the _Occult/Book_ section, headed by **Smokingbomb** and **Shitt-p**. They're kind of strange and prone to get into a confusing discussions about UMAs.

If you started fights in that section, **Smokingbomb** will be the one who would take immediate action, Shitt-p really doesn't give a shit.

Though the two really hate it when you publish fake stories or news, really,_ really_ hate it.

* * *

The _Movies and TV series_ section is managed by **Wherearttho** and **Ranked**, they seem to be ignorant or naive at first. But once you read a coverage by them, you would see that they know their job very well.

**Whereartthou** for example, does amazing reviews on the movies or series he watches, while **Ranked**, like his username, ranks the many aspects of them. Some said that they should get a job in a magazine or something, much to their joy.

Surprisingly, this section doesn't have many problems so you wouldn't find offending materials that much.

* * *

The _Car_ section is managed by **Whipitgood**, weird choice of a username as it is, he is very knowledgeable about his field. Car reviews, body-parts, engine and even the best places to offer paint-job you name it and he'll provide.

He's very prone to get his PC broken though, so you wouldn't see him much.

* * *

The_ Food_ section is run by **Love-Scorpion**, even though her hobbies include poisoning other people's food, she does in fact know about cooking. Her lessons are surprisingly easy to follow.

The _Food_ section has a mini section under it called: _Sweets_. It's run by **Marshmallowlevilord** and **Cakelove**. They both get along very well, even though some people feel like **Marshmallowlevilord** is kind of... _suspicious_, probably because of his choice for username.

But these are just rumors, you don't have to believe them.

* * *

Between you and me, he _is_ suspicious.

* * *

**Crowcorpse** runs the Politics section, his views are kind of strange but very passable in a way. He doesn't log-in much though, he says that he has a lot of legal issues on his back... strange.

Don't ask about his username, everyone who asked about it simply _disappeared._

The _Occult_ section is still investigating about this.

* * *

No one knows why **Princeofknives** is running the _Celebrity_ section when he doesn't even bother to do his job.

If you want wank, go there.

* * *

**Liveolder** and **Willofapeacock**, who run the _Health_ section, are awesome. They give lengthy explanations to topics many are shy to ask about, so to get people like them was a blessing in a way.

No problems here, thankfully.

* * *

_Pet Care_ section is managed by **Hibird** and **Chrome**.

Ask about the former's username and you'll get banned.

Ask about the later's username and you'll get only a smiley face in reply.

Problems? Did you see **Hibird**? Do you think anyone would have the guts to start something here?

* * *

The _Technics_ section is run by **Pepperblood** and **Lolipopwrench**. Have a problem with your membership? Go to them and the problem would be fixed immediately.

**Pepperblood** runs the _Music_ section by himself, while **Lolipopwrench** runs the _Anime/Manga_ section, just saying.

* * *

**Springdimples** and **Adel** manage the_ Fashion_ section. They make a good team, **Springdimples** fawns on the latest releases and **Adel** just apply the rules.

If there was a problem, **Adel** would take care of it.

* * *

And then you have the _Sports_ section, which is run by** Boxingisgood** and **Baseballrules**. They are kind of hilarious with the way they are passionate about their beloved sports, impress **Boxingisgood** with anything and you'll get an invitation to his boxing club.

Given the section's nature, there's bound to be some issues, but both of them are very capable of solving them.

* * *

_Real Life Problems_ section is run by** Aproudshark** and **Laughatme**.

Now this section is kind of a venting space for the members and a place to consult with the others about their problems.

**Aprodshark**'s way of solving issues is by using absurd amount capslock like that: 'YOU ARE FUCKING BEAUTIFUL! DON'T LET ANY FUCKER TELL YOU OTHERWISE!'

While **Laughatme**'s way of solving issues is by telling how much he feels your pain and then making a tragic example based on his life.

Both ways are highly effective.

* * *

The _Humor_ section is run by** Froghats** and** Lightningstache**. Because **Froghats** doesn't give a shit whether the section sank or not, **Lightningstache** is there to maintain quality.

Though the posts **Froghats** make are really hilarious.

* * *

_General Management_ is done by **Xanxus**. An example of his fine management skills is this:

"Listen up you little shits, today I'm in a bad mood so I'm going to ban some users randomly."

* * *

_Self-defense and Martial Arts_ section is run by** Lady-Dragon**. Need quick and easy self-defense tips that suits you? This section is your answer.

* * *

The _Video-Games_ section is run by **Cowprints**. He's kind of a slacker but will do his job eventually. It helps that he is very good at playing video games, he has a tips and tricks series even.

This section has wanks, but they'll eventually be managed.

* * *

And then you have the _Admin_, **Lifedame**. The guy seems like a normal member in every way. In fact, some people talked to him, not knowing anything about him until they saw his membership card that was labeled 'Admin'. Their reactions was the expected "What the hell?".

He's a reasonable Admin though and will make sure that everything is right. If a fight broke out between the sections' managers (which happens quite frequently for some reason), he is the one to go to. He also give the membership back to the people Xanxus randomly banned.

Just the perfect person for this job really, he is sane enough to run this circus after all.

* * *

It all started when Tsuna thought of making a website to socialize with new people, naming it 'Vongola' based on his tutor's suggestion.

At first, it was only him there, which was to be expected since why would anyone would want to register in there anyway?

But then people came and came _and came_ and suddenly, Tsuna found himself in charge of a loony bin.

He never met those guys on person, but he was rather grateful that they chose his website to register in.

Now that he thought about it, he did make friends.

* * *

_And the rest is history._

* * *

End.


End file.
